My Captain
by MegStatic
Summary: A new Shinigami and her experiences in squad 8. Kyoraku/OC


**So this is my first ever Bleach fanfic :3 hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Aki ran down the corridor. She had finally passed. She had finally become a shinigami. All those years of perfecting her sword techniques and kido had paid off.

Smiling widely she rounded the corner and almost bumped into somebody. "Gomene! I didn't see you there" she said looking up at the towering figure before her. A flash of pink robes caught her attention. Captain Shunsui Kyoraku lifted his hat and smiled down "Not a problem.. hmm.. I don't recognize you.." he said leaning down to get a closer look. Aki's cheeks flushed red. 'My goodness he's handsome..' she thought. "Umm… I just graduated.. Aki Suna, hajimemashite!" she replied. "Yoroshiku.." Kyoraku said patting Aki's head. Aki couldn't believe how nice this man was, she was about to say something and suddenly he swept away. She stood there almost paralysed. 'Wow, I do hope all the captains are that nice..' she thought.

The next day all the new graduates were assigned a squad. Aki saw that she was in squad eight. She followed a few other people she saw were in the same squad. When they arrived they were all put in the dojo. Aki was standing right at the back, she couldn't see a thing because of her height. 'Damn it..' she said to herself chewing her lip, she was nervous as it is. The doors to the dojo flung open and two people entered. "Welcome to squad 8, my name is Ise Nanao, the lieutenant and this is Captain Kyoraku" said a womans voice. Aki froze, she couldn't swallow for a minute. 'It's him' she thought. Standing on her tip toes she tried to get a better look, failing miserably.

"If you could all line up and collect these wooden swords we will start practising" Nanao said. Aki nervously stood way at the back of the line. She looked forward seeing the Captain and lieutenant next to a table with the swords. The line shuffled forward too quickly, Aki was panicking, 'What should I say? What if he recognizes me?' her mind was in a blur. In less than a few minutes Aki was standing at the table receiving a stern look from Nanao. "Yo, Aki-chan!" Kyoraku said smiling. Aki tried to smile trembling whilst she did it. 'What is wrong with me?' she cursed herself. Managing a smile and small bow she grabbed the sword and scurried off to practice.

Unknown to her the Captain watched as she battled her way through many opponents earning her an officers seat. Nanao congratulated her afterwards but the Captain was nowhere to be found.

A few days passed. She tried to avoid the Captain as best she could, she was just too nervous around him. As she walked into the court yard she spotted him sitting under a tree drinking sake. She stood there for a moment watching him. Little did she know he had noticed her presence. He held up a hand beckoning her over. "Ahh, Aki-chan, join me will you" he called. Her eyes widened but she submitted walked over to him. She stood a little away from him, slowly kneeling to the ground after a minute or so. Kyoraku handed her a small cup with sake in "Drink up" he said winking at her. Aki's face went bright red and she almost dropped the cup. After managing a few sips she started to relax. All the time Kyoraku was watching her.

It was starting to get dark. Aki had now drunk two cups. Her head was spinning a bit but she had felt much more relaxed with the Captain. Kyoraku himself was lying on the grass hat over his face. Aki gazed at him, inching just a little closer. He slowly lifted his hat off his face and looked right at Aki. It was hard not to avoid his eyes. Every inch of his face was just gorgeous and that long hair. She was totally under his trance. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. "Maa, Aki-chan… you're so beautiful" he said softly. Aki couldn't believe what she was hearing she started chewing her lip deep in thought. Kyoraku chuckled softly and sat up. Aki didn't noticed much until what happened next.

Kyoraku put his hand at the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. "Taicho-" she gasped, suddenly feeling his lips on hers. He kissed her ever so softly seeing if she would pull away. Aki was so dazed she didn't care anymore. She responded by deepening the kiss pushing the Captain back against the tree. She climbed on top of him giving her more room to work with. She pulled away just for a moment looking deeply into his eyes. Kyoraku only smiled and pulled her back opening her mouth up with his tongue so he could explore deeper. Aki had never kissed anyone before for a first kiss this was just utterly amazing. She was drunk on his kisses, his smell, the feeling of his hands embracing her. All she could manage was to kiss back. She nipped and licked at his bottom lip, starting to feel rather hot and bothered.

He noticed then started to pick her up and lay her on the soft grass, still kissing her passionately. His hands caressing her body. He kissed down her cheek to her neck leaving a mark there. "Now you're mine Aki-chan" he whispered.

It was well past midnight when Aki woke. As her senses came to she realized she was in an unfamiliar bedroom only wrapped in a bed sheet. Lying next to her was the Captain fast asleep muttering something under his breath. She brushed a stray hair from his face. "I think I'm falling for you.." she whispered, that smile never left her face. "Me too Aki-chan." Kyoraku mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes or OOCness... i'm not that good at detail either. This may be continued in the future (maybe with a lemon :3 in which case the rating will change) :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
